


I'll Be Waiting For You

by capchrisevaans



Category: Captain America (Movies), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capchrisevaans/pseuds/capchrisevaans
Summary: Steve had been away for a while on a mission, eventually he came home.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Kudos: 47





	I'll Be Waiting For You

6 weeks. It had been 6 weeks since Steve left for his last mission, it also had been the longest he’d been away where he wasn’t able to contact you. At first, you didn’t think much of it. Everything seemed normal he’d told you he would be a couple of day tops like he did every time he left. He went on missions all the time, he’s Captain America for crying out loud, it was normal. Even after the first week and a half had gone by, you hadn’t begun to worry, you knew sometimes things had gotten out of hand and he would end up having to be away longer.

You weren’t an Avenger, you weren’t part of the ‘team’, at first when you first started dating Steve everyone was standoffish when it came to you. It never bothered you, with their line of work you just guessed it was normal for them not to trust easily. Soon enough, everyone came round to liking you, especially after seeing how happy you and Steve were together. So usually when Steve left for a mission, someone would update you even if it was just to let you know they were on their way home, but this time pretty much everyone had been called out. So you were left in the compound on your own, of course, you were able to talk to F.R.I.D.A.Y but it wasn’t like she would tell you anything. The worry really started to set in around the third week of him being away. You hadn’t heard a word, all Fury would say was the mission had got extended but he knew everyone was okay. That calmed you a bit, Fury wouldn’t lie about everyone being okay, would he? He did promise to let you know when he heard any news from anyone or when they would be coming home. You knew Steve could take care of himself, but that didn’t make you any less concerned for his well being. You just had to keep yourself busy telling yourself, Steve would be home before you know it.

So you did just that, kept yourself busy. Working more hours than you really needed to, you took up reading any book you could get your hands on, watching all the crappy TV imaginable just so you had something else to think about. It worked, in the daytime that was. Come night time, being alone in the apartment you shared with Steve was when your mind would wander. By the time the sixth week came around of him being gone you were literally only sleeping due to exhaustion from worry.

One late evening you had finished dinner, put the leftovers in the fridge and you were cleaning the kitchen when you heard the front door to your apartment open, you froze on the spot listening for any telltale sign it was Steve. When you hear something metal being dropped to the floor, instantly you know it was his shield. You dropped the plate you were cleaning in the sink and rushing into the living room. As soon as he laid eyes on you his face broke out into a smile.

“Hi, baby.” He said, barely a whisper, you were unsure, he had said anything at all it was that quiet, but he was there standing in front of you after 6 excruciatingly long weeks. He stood tall in front of you. You still hadn’t moved or said a word and you were holding your breath, afraid that if you said or did something that he would vanish from in front of you. He slowly opened his arms for you. Motioning for you to go to him, still with that beautiful smile on his face. Your shoulders dropped and without hesitation, you ran to him. You wrapped your arms around his neck and his arms slipped around your waist. You heard him grunt and your gripped hold of him, afraid you’d hurt him you tried to pull away, but that only made his grip on tighter as he nuzzled is facing in your neck breathing you in. You closed your eyes as you ran your hand upon the neck into his hair. Feeling him, holding him, knowing he was really home and in one piece you never wanted to let go.

After what felt like forever just standing there and holding each other, you loosened your grip on him leaning back from his embrace. You’d realized you hadn’t got a proper look at him only that he was still wearing his suit, which was unusual for him as he usually got changed before he came up to the apartment. You hadn’t noticed when you first saw him, but now being face to face you saw how exhausted he was, as he placed his forehead on yours, closing his eyes. You saw the cut above his eyebrow, the blood running down his face ever so slightly, bruises all over his cheekbone on the left side of his face, and he was filthy. Covered head to toe in dirt. Carefully you brush the back of your fingers over the bruise on his face, then you cupped his cheek, pushing his face away from you’re a bit, so your foreheads no longer connected. Steve sighed as he leaned into your hand that was on his cheek, placing his own hand over yours. He held it as he turned to place a single kiss in the palm of your hand, all while keeping his eyes closed, enjoying your touch.

That’s when a small cry seeped out of your mouth, one that you were trying your hardest to keep contained, you just had never seen him like this before. Hearing the sound that came from you made Steve’s eyes dart open, he noticed a single tear had escaped your eye and was running down your cheek. Quickly he swiped his thumb over it.

“Hey, Shhh, it’s okay sweetheart, I’m okay, I promise.” He pulled you closer, placing a kiss on your cheek where the tear had fallen, then another on your forehead. You rested your face on his chest.

“I-I’m sorry,” taking a second to compose yourself, you sniffed holding back more tears. “I just have never seen you in this condition, it’s just a bit of a shock.” You said it as a way to explain why you were like you were.

“I know baby, I’m sorry. Our communication was completely cut off so I couldn’t let you know we were okay and on our way back and it had just been so long since I’d seen you as soon as we landed I came straight here. I should have got cleaned u-“ you cut his rambling off by pulling his lips to yours. He was stunned at first and didn’t react as you caught him off guard, but he soon leaned into the kiss, his mouth moving against yours in the same slow rhythm yet with so much passion, gripping and pulling your body closer to his.

Eventually pulling your lips off of his you said, “Don’t apologize, it’s just a bit of shock seeing you like this.” Placing another peck on his lips, you take a deep breath settling your emotions before continuing. “Right, so here’s what’s going to happen, you are going to get out of that god awful, filthy suit while I run you a nice hot bath, you are going to relax, then after, I am going to warm you up some food, if you are hungry, then we are going to snuggle in bed and you are going to get some much-needed sleep. How does that sound?”

“Sounds good to me. Would sound even better if you were in the tub with me,” he expressed with a wink and a smirk. You just laugh, turning to walk down towards the hall to the bathroom, calling over your shoulder as you did, “Suit. Off. Now”

“Yes, ma’am.” You heard him mumble as lean over the bath turning on the water. You added some bubbles, not too much as Steve wasn’t a fan, just enough to fill the room his a nice fruity smell. Once the tub is full of water you turn off the taps and turn to face the door, when you see Steve walking into the bathroom. He did as you asked and taken off the suit he was now standing in just his boxers. The dirt on him only seemed to cover him from the neck up due to him having his suit on, but you could see a big purple bruise covering the right side of his rib cage. Reaching out to you gently traces your fingertips over the edge of the bruise before shaking your head slightly, ridding yourself of the dark thoughts of what had happened to Steve while he was away. Looking up at his you see that he’s going to say something, but you know what he’s about to say so you stop him.

“I know, take these off and get in before it gets cold. I’m just going to get you a towel from the cupboard.” You say, tugging the waistband of his underwear before you slip past him out of the room.

While you were getting him a towel you heard the water sloshing around meaning Steve had got in the bathtub. Heading back into the bathroom you see him lying there, surrounded by bubbles leaning back with his head resting on the edge of the tub with his eyes closed.

“You comfy?” you ask with a slight chuckle as you try to lighten the mood.

Steve eyes open as he answers, “Why yes, thank you, it’s very hot.”

“It’s supposed to be. Supposed to help relax your muscles.”

“You getting in?”

You nod as you pop open the button on your jeans and start to pull them down. Steve rests his head back against the edge of the bathtub, this time keeping his eyes open, locked on you as you start to undress. Once your jeans are off you quickly pull your shirt up and over your head, leaving yourself standing in your bra and panties. You decide to grab a hair tie from one of the draws, facing the mirror, as you shove your hair up in a bun out the way. While looking in the mirror you can see Steve’s eyes had dropped and he was staring at your ass.

You chuckle before asking, “See something you like?”

“Always,” he replies, clearing his throat. Turning back to face him you slip your arms around your back to unhook your bra sliding the straps over your shoulder letting it drop to the floor. Followed by you removing your panties. His eyes never leave you, when you are completely naked his eyes scan you all over. Taking in the sight of you as though it was the first time he’s ever seen you naked. Carefully you step into the bath and sit down. You are at the opposite end of the tub facing Steve. As you lay back the water laps around your boobs, which are still barely visible above the water. You see, Steve’s breathing hitch as he continues staring at you.

“You know it’s rude to stare.” You tease.

“Can’t help it, I haven’t seen you for six weeks and you pretty much just did a striptease for me, what do you expect me to do.”

You just blush at his comment. He wasn’t wrong. You did purposefully take your clothes off in here knowing he was watching you and you knew exactly what it did to him. You sit up straight looking him right in the eye as you carefully climb onto his lap to straddle him. It’s a bit awkward as there isn’t much space being in a bathtub, but you make it work. Gliding your naked body against Steve’s you almost give the game away with a moan, but you manage to hold it back. Once you are sitting in his lap you feel Steve’s hand slip up your thighs until the rest on your waist. Slowly you lean towards him, you make it seem as though you are going to kiss him. He quickly swipes his tongue over his lips in excitement and you feel him hold on to your hips tighter. Your lips brush past his, over his cheek till your chest is flushed against him and your mouth is on his ear. You nibble his earlobe before whispering, “We need to get you clean up first.” As you reach behind him for the washcloth, lean back, pulling your body away from him. Steve groans at the loss of contact with your body, still holding you firmly at the hips, letting you know he’s not letting you move further away from him.

“You’re such a tease.”

“I don’t have a clue what you are on about,” you say sarcastically. Steve just rolls his eyes as you wet the washcloth and starts removing the dirt from his neck and face. You gently wiped the dried blood from around his eye, carefully cleaning his cut. You can see that he’s already starting to heal, a factor you are very grateful for.

“As much as I am enjoying you taking care of me, I think we should get out.”

“Why’s that?” You ask, acting oblivious.

“Y/N,” his voice is low and rough as he gently thrust his hips once, that’s when you feel it. His rock hard cock grinds over your groin and this time you can’t contain your moan. The second the sound leaves your mouth Steve sits upright, pulling your body against his. Lips attached to you, they move in sync slowly getting more heated as your hips automatically begin to grind against him.

“Bed,” you managed to get out in between the make-out session. With one quick motion, you don’t really understand how it happened, but Steve is on his feet in the tub carefully placing you on yours. You stepped out first grabbing the towels you’d gotten, passing one to Steve. You both briefly rub the towels over yourselves removing to the worst of the water.

You walk into your bedroom about to wrap the towel around your body to secure it so it stays up by itself. You don’t get the chance to do that. Steve comes up behind you. Pressing his bare chest against your back. He takes the towel from you, discarding it on the floor forgotten. Instantly he places his lips on the delicate spot on your neck kissing a nipping with his teeth. His hand roamed up from your hips over your stomach until cups your boobs squeezing and rolling your nipple between his fingers. He turns you around so you are face to face with him, you notice his towel wrapped loosely around his hip. Grabbing your chin to tilt your head up to his so you are looking him in the eyes, he says, “you are so god damn beautiful.” Before you have a chance to respond, he kisses you, leaning into you until you start walking back and are met with the edge of the bed. Carefully, he lays you down, not breaking the connections of your lips as he does. Once you are lying flat and comfortable, you feel him softly traces his lips down your neck, over your collar bone before reaching your boobs. Instantly one of your nipples in is his mouth, licking and sucking on it like a starved man. You can’t help but moan, running your hand through his hair gripping it tightly.

“Please, Steve… I need you…”

Releasing your nipple with a pop sound, he shuffles upward until he’s hovering over you.

“Say that again,” It wasn’t a question.

“Steve, I need you.” He smiles as you instantly do as he says.

“What do you want me to do baby girl.”

You sigh withering beneath him, he knows exactly what you want. You try to thrust your hips against the towel he is wearing, desperate for some friction. But Steve holds him firmly in place so they can’t move.

“You gotta use your word sweetheart,” he whispers against your ears, nipping your ear lobe. You wish you could continue this little game with him, but your need for him was too strong.

“Please, I need you inside me, Steve… please.” You don’t even try to hide the desperation in your voice.

He pushes up so he sits more of on his knees undoing the towel and throwing it on the floor close to where yours was discarded. Leaning back over you are placing a kiss on your lips.

“All you needed to do was ask a baby.” He taunts you. You pay no attention to him a reach down and wrap your hand firmly around his cock pumping it a couple of times. This time it’s Steve’s turn to moan.

He stops you, removing your hand from him, replacing it with his own. You see him do the same action on himself you had done only moments ago. Moving closer to you, rubbing to tip over your entrance. Dragging out the torture a little longer.

“You’re so ready for me.” His voice is deep and sensual.

“Plea…” you don’t get to finish as he’s already started entering you. Slowly filling you until you are full of him. He gets comfortable over you as both of you let out dear god’s and oh yes’s.

He wraps his hands around both of your wrists, shoving them above your head, holding them in place, and his hips start to roll.

“Fuuck… ah-Steve.” The sensation is almost too much for you has his thrust become harder and faster, gripping your wrist tighter, fucking into you like a mad man. You do your best to keep up and thrust your hips to him

“Oh god yes,” you heard him murmur, in-between his grunts and moans. “It’s been so long, you feel so good - fuck Y/N!”

You feel the sensation building up inside of you and Steve can feel it too, and his trust becomes more determined to bring you to climax.

“That’s it baby girl. Come for me. Come on my cock.” That’s all it takes, Steve, to utter those words to you as you release rolls over you, tightening your walls around his cock. You could never get enough of his dirty talk. Arching your back the best you can, you roll your hips towards Steve lasting out orgasm. Steve’s movements are slow as you try to catch your breath.

“You okay?” He asks as you are shaking beneath him.

“Never better.”

“You okay to keep going?”

“God, yes! Please don’t stop.” You almost shouted.

Steve picks up the pace again. His grip on your wrist has loosened and you managed to get them free quickly grabbing his face and pulling it down to you kissing him. Pulling his hair and scratching your nails over the tops of his shoulders.

The only sounds in the room are skin slapping on the skin and the occasional grunt or moan from either you or Steve. You feel the pleasure building up inside you again. It never surprised you how quickly this man could bring you to an orgasm.

As Steve’s thrusts begin to get sloppy, you know he’s close too.

“You gonna come again for my baby girl.” All you manage to do is a nod.

“That’s it, let go again. I got you, baby, I got you.” Coming for a second time that night, Steve quickens his pace, dragging out your orgasms, until he starts to stiffen giving into a release of his own, coming inside of you.

Silence, but the good kind, fills the room and neither of you moved to try to catch your breath. Steve reaches up and moves the hair from your forehead, which got stuck to it with sweat. He starts kissing your face all over. Uttering how much he’s missed you. Seconds, minutes, hell, even hours could have passed, before Steve moved to get up. The cold hits your body at the loss of contact with his body heat and you shiver.

I am just being a second,” he says with a peck on your lips as he jumps up jogging into the bathroom. Returning moments later with a damp cloth. He carefully cleans you, you flinch a little as he runs the cloth over your sensitive nub.

“Sorry!”

“It’s okay, just a little sensitive.” You explain. Discarding the cloth Steve jumps into the bed next to you, making you wobble as the bed moves. Shuffling in next to you, he wraps his arms around you, pulls you to lay on his chest, you are careful when you lay not wanting to hurt Steve where he was bruised but he didn’t seem affected but it at all. He pulls the bed sheet up and over the pair of you.

You both lay there in post-coital bliss, just listening to each other breath. You can hear Steve’s heart slowing down as he relaxes. 

Tentatively you run your fingertips over his chest, as his hand is ghosting over your back and down your arm.

“I really missed you, you know.” You are the first one to break the quiet.

“I know, sweetheart. I missed you too.” He pulls you tighter onto his chest. “I am going to do everything in my power to make sure I’m never away for that long again.”

You turn to look up at him, your chin now resting on his chest. “You promise?” You ask quietly.

“I promise.” His reply is confident and reassuring, but you know for a fact that wasn’t something he could promise for definite. Either way, it was nice to hear him say it. Pressing his lips against your forehead you turn back cuddling into him, letting sleep take over, you know Steve would be there when you woke up.


End file.
